Black Diamond
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Semi UA. Crow/Sherry. Ironía. Simple y vaga ironía. Un cuervo negro y una mujer blanca sentados bajo el mismo techo, quizás por mera casualidad, quizás por destino, ése que siempre había atado a Sherry y en el que Crow no cree.


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's doesn't belong to me, all the credits are for Kazuki Takahashi, this is made for entertainment, not for profit I don't want sort of thing.  
**Título:** Black Diamond  
**Pareja:** Crow/Sherry  
**Comunidad: **Crack and Roll  
**Reto: **Destino  
**Notas:** Previamente posteado en mi livejournal. Posible nonsense. Pareja MUY extraña. Semi UA.

* * *

**Black Diamond.**

El aire frío del invierno conseguía erizarle los vellos de la nuca, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro si esa era también la razón de su aparente nerviosismo. Se sentía como un estúpido ahí sentado, solo en esa banquita de la parada de autobús, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin nada mejor que hacer, tanto como para sonreír de vez en cuando ante la idea. Seguramente Jack se estaba matando de la risa en su apartamento, sí, seguramente lo hacía, casi podía visualizarlo haciéndolo. Le había conseguido una cita con alguien que sólo él conocía (probablemente alguien de quien quería deshacerse), alegando que el pequeño Crow necesitaba un poco de acción. Y ahí estaba, el día y la hora designadas, esperando por alguien que no parecía llegar, por alguien que quizás nisiquiera existía. Entonces se reía de sí mismo, a la vez que juraba venganza contra su amigo. Venganza y quizás una buena golpiza. Después de todo, ¿quién había afirmado que él, Crow, as de los trucos, necesitaba una cita? ¡Qué sinsentido!

Se había convencido de que lo mejor era regresar a casa, jugar un poco con la xbox y dormir hasta el otro día, cuando aquél caprichoso destino al que siempre desdeñó, hizo su aparición. Los automóviles seguían pasando sin hacerle caso, dejando tras de sí destellos de colores, pero en el carril lateral había algo diferente, alguien diferente. Una chica arrastraba una motocicleta, nada acorde a sus ojos verdes y cabello rubio, cayéndole como cascada por los hombros. ¿Sería acaso esa su cita a ciegas? ¿Habría desechado Jack Atlas a esa mujer? No, había algo diferente en ella. No parecía del tipo de chica que hiciera citas a ciegas, mucho menos una de tantas que se paseaban por la ciudad. Pero, ¿sería remotamente posible que sí fuera su cita a ciegas...?

Sin decidirse realmente qué creer y a su vez, convenciéndose de que no tenía nada que perder al ayudar a una mujer en apuros, Crow se levantó de su asiento, el cual ya casi había absorbido todo su calor corporal y emprendió la marcha hacia el encuentro de la desconocida, quien nisiquiera se inmutaba ante los gritos que le dirigían desde los automóviles, tanto groseros como subidos de tono. Conforme se acercaba, Crow se dio cuenta de más cosas y le pareció aún más rocambolesca su idea de que ella fuera su cita. La mujer parecía de alta sociedad, con ojos desafiantes y porte elegante. Con las suficientes agallas como para poner a un hombre en su lugar. Además de eso -y Crow se sorprendió ante su aparente descaro- ella era bonita, sí. Hermosa, si hubiera querido pensarlo, pero su galantería no llegaba a tanto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —sólo le bastó unas cuantas zancadas para llegar a su lado, creando la impresión equivocada, pues ante su premura la mujer entornó los ojos con sospecha, clavándolos en él con inusitada furia—. Hey, tranquila, que sólo quiero ayudar. ¿No has llamado a una grúa?

—Estoy bien —dijo ella y Crow no se sorprendió de saber que su voz también tenía ese aire majestuoso y desafiante que había adivinado en sus facciones—. Mi mayordomo vendrá a buscarme tan pronto le sea posible.

Así que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Tenía mayordomo. Y si tenía mayordomo, tenía dinero. ¿Sería la clásica esnob? Decidió intentarlo, sí, probar su teoría y matar el tiempo a la vez. Crow no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos cursis que lo hicieran pensar en la misteriosa mujer como un hada o un destino, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que ella era única. No sólo por su apariencia, sino también por personalidad. Nunca había visto a nadie así. Y cualquier tipo de reto, de cosa nueva, era su especialidad.

—Al menos espéralo sentada, ¿quieres? Allá hay una parada de autobús donde puedes sentarte —señaló con brío hacia el lugar que había ocupado unos minutos antes y sin siquiera pedirle permiso empezó el camino, siempre llevando la motocicleta hasta el lugar designado.

—Gracias —fue lo único que salió de sus labios, aunque se veía algo reacia a su propuesta. Si bien era cierto que estaba cansada de empujar la motocicleta hasta su casa, tampoco le hacía mucha gracia confiar y hablar con extraños, no cuando acababa de mudarse a esa ciudad. Por suerte, su preocupación podía ser resuelta con unos cuantos golpes de box. Así que en realidad no importaba. No importaba...—. No es necesario que te quedes, gracias por todo.

—Hey, yo estaba aquí primero —ignorando su aparente frialdad y al mismo tiempo tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos, Crow se sentó a su lado y fingió seguir esperando a una persona que quizás no llegaría, pero su acompañante no hacía más fácil dicha tarea—. ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo a tu d-wheel? —posó su mano sobre su mentón y examinó el vehículo con la vista, como si tuviera rayos X en los ojos y sólo eso fuera necesario para descubrir su funcionamiento.

—¿Acaso eres mecánico? —por el tono en que lo dijo parecía recelosa y curiosa a la vez, se permitió dirigir sus ojos verdes hacia el encuentro de los grises de él y luego soltó un suspiro—. No tiene caso, me he quedado sin combustible. Pero gracias.

—Es bueno oír que puedes decir gracias con ese tono tan normal —se rió Crow y desistió de su intento de ayudarla. Sí, era mecánico, él mismo tenía una D-Wheel a la que atesoraba y había construido desde la misma chatarra.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso insinúas que soy fría? —su voz se rompió en una carcajada, relajando sus facciones hasta que la tormenta que mantenía sus cejas fruncidas desapareció, dejando un semblante aún majestuoso pero amigable—. Entonces podría acotar que tú eres descortés. Me ofreces ayuda, pero no tu nombre.

—Crow Hogan —ya que el ambiente se había relajado y la nublada noche que se ceñía sobre ellos no parecía nada en comparación de sus ánimos, Crow se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía nada de malo perder el tiempo un rato.

—Cuervo, entonces —ella se quedó meditabunda un rato, observando como fascinada las estelas de luz que dejaban los autos al pasar, ignorándolos olímpicamente—. Sherry Leblanc.

Ironía. Simple y vaga ironía. Un cuervo negro y una mujer blanca sentados bajo el mismo techo, quizás por mera casualidad, quizás por destino, ése que siempre había atado a Sherry y en el que Crow no cree. El muchacho sabía lo suficiente de francés como para entender la ironía, pero no le dio tanta importancia como su compañera y ya que los ánimos estaban para una plática, decidió extenderla, por lo menos hasta que Sherry fuera recogida por su mayordomo y él se marchara casualmente un poco después, como los dos extraños que son, en rumbos diferentes.

—¿D-Wheeler profesional? —inquirió un poco después, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, pues reconocía perfectamente el sistema y el momentum combinados con la carrocería de la d-wheel, color blanquecino, emulando a un jinete y su caballo—. Igual yo. ¿No has oído de Crow -la bala- Hogan?

Sherry no sabía si era cierto o si el extraño cuervo trataba de conquistarla, pero se rio. Por un momento llegó a pasarle por la mente el improbable caso de que el muchacho trataba de robarla, pero algo en ella le indicó que sólo estaba alucinando y que la presencia a su lado, amigable y simpática, sólo era un chico de paso con ganas de platicar.

—¿Y que hace aquí Crow -la bala- Hogan, solo y a esta hora de la noche? —el rostro del muchacho se retorció sólo un poco, como si aquella pregunta fuera la que menos quisiera escuchar. Sherry se sintió a gusto por primera vez, le es demasiado fácil reír con ese chico a su lado, mucho mejor que aguantar los improperios de los conductores o esperar sola—. ¿Así que te dejaron plantado? Muy mal, Crow.

—No es que me hayan dejado plantado, es que... —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. En realidad no esperaba que llegara nadie, en realidad no importaba, de cualquier manera es demasiado extraño pensar en tener un tipo de relación sentimental con alguien.

—¿Y? ¿Pensabas ligarme en lugar de a tu cita? —su semblante se volvió serio, pero en sus ojos aún quedaba un poco de brillo travieso mientras excrutaba a Crow, quien negó fervientemente con la cabeza y se rió con nerviosismo. En realidad no sabía qué hacía allí, pero definitivamente nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ligar—. Te costará más que unos halagos salir conmigo —siguió de broma, se apartó el largo cabello rubio del rostro y comienza a pensar, nuevamente piensa. Sería extraño encontrar a alguien de esa manera, extraño, más no imposible. Como un diamante negro, difícil de ver, único. ¿Sería el mismo destino que le había quitado a sus padres el que estaba tramando todo ello?

Antes de que pudiera decidir una respuesta o inventarse una misma, las luces de una D-Wheel de color dorado los deslumbraron a ambos y de la misma bajó un hombre, no muy entrado en años y que lucía un uniforme impecablemente limpio e imponente. La charla se había terminado, el súbito encuentro entre dos personas, aparentemente desconocidas, había llegado a su final. Crow se levantó como acto reflejo para despedir a su acompañante, pero ésta, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogatoria a su mayordomo, exclamó—:

—¿Te doy un aventón hasta tu casa? —señaló la D-Wheel que acababa de llegar, dando a entender que el hombre se quedaría a esperar la grúa y ella se marcharía con la otra—. ¿O vas a seguir esperándola?

—¡Como si fuera a esperar a alguien que debió llegar hace dos horas! ¡Nunca hace mal aceptar los favores de amigos! —avanzó con paso seguro y saludó al hombre, que se presentó como Mizoguchi y le pidió cuidar por la seguridad de su señorita, quien ya se había puesto un casco blanco y subido a la d-wheel—. Esto es incómodo —vaticinó Crow, sentándose detrás suyo y colocándose el casco. No sólo era incómoda la proximidad, sino también la aparente diferencia de tamaños. Sherry, al ser extranjera, era mucho más alta que él—. ¿Ahora eres tú la que trata de ligarme?

Ella no le respondió y contuvo una risita entre dientes, confiada, propia de ella.

—Agárrate fuerte.

Ésa fue la única advertencia que hizo. El resto de sus palabras, pensamientos y deseos se los tragó la noche. No es del tipo de chicas que cree en el amor a primera vista, Crow tampoco lo es. Y mientras cruzan la ciudad rumbo a algún lugar desconocido (al menos para uno de ellos), lo menos que piensan es en amor. Para eso se necesita mucho más, tiempo, esfuerzo. ¿Atracción? De alguna manera la hay. Pero no esa noche, no ese día.

Esto no es un diamante negro, pulido y brillante. Es un trozo de carbón que se debe de trabajar. ¿Y qué mejor que empezarlo a trabajar con unos cuantos duelos, salidas y charlas? Quizás algún día el diamante emerja, claro, eso si el segundo trabajo de Crow lo permite y Sherry lo acepta.

**FIN**


End file.
